Not A Kid Person
by clockworkwolf
Summary: After his death The Grand High Blood doesn't find himself in the Dark Carnival he thought he would go to. He some how gets sucked into a portal of light and lands on Earth, Michigan. What will he do after surviving there and when a 9 year old wont get a hint and freaking leave him alone? Rated T because of a lot of swearing


**(( HEY HEY! I would like to thank you For reading this! Just by reading gives me support! With this story it will be mostly GHB's pov and sometimes a 3rd person pov. I'm going to try and update this when I can so that would be mostly on the weekends and stuff. I do not own HomeStuck))**

**'...' = Thought**

**" ..." = Speech**

**(( ...)) = Author note**

_GHB POV_

'Well fuck that fight was pretty unfair... like I can really say that, but shit that damn rust blood got me when my back was turned. Now where the Mother Fuck am I?' I was just fucking floating in a damn black space. ' UGH SO MOTHER FUCKING BORING!' I can't move or anything.

After what felt like a billion sweeps a light appeared and I began to move towards it unwillingly. ' Well fuck it' I stopped struggling and let it pull me to it. ' Well I'm not so Mother Fucking bored anymore'. The light was right in my damn face blinding me. " DAMN!" I felt my self begin to fall from somewhere.

I was continuing to fall and after awhile it was realllllly boring. The light was gone and went back to the dark black. My hair was flying all over and it just was against my tall horns. I started counting and when I was at 6 I want to just crush anything with my claws. ' UGGGGGH I wonder if I have anything to entertain myself ' I patted my body and found that I had my clubs some Faygos and a stupid pen with hoof beasts on it. ' Why the Mother Fuck do I have this?' I stared at the stupid thing. ' Eh what ever' I stuffed it back into my pocket. I took one of my clubs off of their loops and decided to lick it. It was Mother Fucking CLEAN! " WHAT THE MESSIAH DAMN IS IT MOTHER FUCKING CLEAN DAMNIT" I screamed to no one or at anything in this stupid dark well or something. I threw a fit for about a half hour and then calmed and shouting any curse words I could think of for a while because I had nothing to do.

After what felt like 50 sweeps something finally fucking happened. A new light appeared but there was something more to it I looked downward to its source and saw what look like tables. I was finally at the bottom and landed on something and crushed it from my weight. My vision was blurred but I could see outlines of others. There was a lot of screaming and I chuckled. My vision cleared and I saw a bunch of tan colored things with different colored hair and none of them had horns, running away from me. 'Heh there really short' I laughed loudly making them run even faster from me. There were tables around me with what looked like food. I picked one of the things up and held it by the back of its clothes with one claw. I held what looked like a female up to my face and studied her. She looked really freaked out which made me laugh. She had odd light gold looking hair and was light tan. I couldn't see her eyes because she had the damn things closed. " Open your damn eyes fucker" I said in my scary voice. She opened her eyes showing that they were white and a light blue that I've never seen before. Her pupils were dilated from fear. " Well little fuck where the hell am I?" I said scarily calm while smiling showing off my sharp teeth. " M-michigan" she said quietly " Well were the mother fuck is that?" " Th-the United States" " Well can you be more fucking specific?" She looked into my eyes shocked. " Earth" She stated " Thanks little fucker." I used one of my claws and poked her arm instantly drawing blood. It looked like the Mother Fucking Signless's fucking blood. " One more damn question, what the Mother Fuck are you?" She was shaking " Hu-huma-human" she said then passed out from fear. I chuckled then I dropped the girl and looked around, everyone was gone already by now. ' Well I won't be bored for a while' I left the building I appeared in and was in a ally. I walked in the direction of a bunch of square looking hives.

**(( Well I hope you like it so far. It is pretty fun to write so far YAAY! I have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote this but it was fun to write. Please Follow, Comment, or Favorite or all at once just maybe... I CAN FREAKING DREAM! Well then Ta Ta for now))**


End file.
